REWARD
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Niatnya, Hyukjae hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Donghae yang sudah belajar mati-matian untuk ujian akhirnya. Namun siapa sangka? Donghae yang selalu Hyukjae anggap anak kecil meminta sesuatu yang tidak pernah Hyukjae bayangkan sebelumnya. [School Life Fic] [ONESHOOT]


**REWARD**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kapan datang?"

Suara serak khas bangun tidur itu membuat Hyukjae yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur berjengit kaget. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang berjalan gontai ke arahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kemudian, laki-laki yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dan terlihat enggan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipelukan Hyukjae yang tampak tidak siap merengkuh tubuh yang lebih padat darinya itu. Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher putih Hyukjae dan menggumamkan sesuatu soal rasa lelahnya belakangan ini.

Ah, Donghae belakangan ini memang sibuk mempersiapkan ujuannya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Hyukjae itu akan menjadi mahasiswa tahun depan. Menyusul Hyukjae keperguruan tinggi. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Donghae hingga akhirnya dia terlelap dan mendengkur halus dipundak Hyukjae.

Bersikap seperti ini memang kebiasaan Donghae sedari kecil. Dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, Donghae sering datang ke rumah Hyukjae saat siang hari sepulang sekolah dan selalu mengganggu Hyukjae yang sedang belajar. Donghae selalu mengajak Hyukjae bermain dengannya, atau ketika mengantuk, dia akan memeluk Hyukjae hingga akhirnya terlelap tidur. Donghae baru pulang saat sore hari, saat ibunya datang menjemput dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Di situlah drama terjadi, drama di mana Donghae menangis seolah akan dipisahkan jauh dari Hyukjae, padahal rumah mereka bersebelahan. Donghae sulit diajak pulang jika sudah main di rumah Hyukjae, padahal tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Donghae hanya suka mengikuti Hyukjae dan mengganggunya kapan pun ia merasa bosan. Menyebalkan memang, tapi jika Donghae tidak ada, Hyukjae selalu merindukannya. Sebenarnya, lama-lama Hyukjae pun jadi merasa tidak bisa berpisah dari Donghae.

Beranjak menjadi remaja dewasa, mereka tetap bersama-sama. Bedanya, kali ini mereka tinggal agak berjauhan. Hyukjae harus menempuh perjalanan menggunakan bus selama tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke apartemen Donghae. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Donghae harus menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit menggunakan bus untuk mencapai apartemen Hyukjae jika ia mendadak merindukannya.

Kadang, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, menyesali keputusan Donghae yang memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah dan memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen dengan alasan itu mempermudahnya pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Jarak dari apartemennya ke sekolah memang jauh lebih dekat jika dibandingkan berangkat dari rumah yang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari empat puluh menit.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, kebiasaaan Donghae memang tidak berubah, hanya ukuran badannya yang berubah dan jadi lebih besar sekarang. Dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit kesulitan saat harus memeluk Donghae yang tertidur dipelukannya.

Namun meskipun begitu, Hyukjae tidak mengeluh. Ia bersandar pada pinggiran konter dapur dan diam beberapa saat, membiarkan Donghae beristirahat barang sejenak. Meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Hyukjae tahu belakangan ini Donghae sedang sulit tidur dan tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Laki-laki kesayangannya itu sedang mengalami stres sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Hyukjae masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Donghae yang sudah sepenuhnya tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya. Beberapa kali Hyukjae meringis karena merasa pegal dan ia agak kerepotan menahan berat badan Donghae yang memang sedikit lebih berat darinya itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin Hyukjae tidak bergerak dan tidak membuat suara apa pun yang bisa membangunkan Donghae, bahkan piring-piring yang belum selesai ia bilas pun diabaikan.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit, Hyukjae merasakan Donghae menggeliat pelan dalam dekapannya. Hyukjae mengendurkan sedikit dekapannya dan berusaha melirik Donghae yang ternyata sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum sangat lebar hingga tulang pipinya menyembul. Kedua mata _hazel_ Donghae berkedip sambil memandangi Hyukjae, pemandangan yang sangat disukai Hyukjae sejak kecil dan bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Bayi besarku sudah bangun?"

Donghae melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hyukjae, lalu mengangguk tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan sang kekasih. "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi setelah memelukmu seperti ini, aku merasa nyaman dan lelahku berkurang."

Hyukjae berdecak seolah kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kau membuatku berdiri selama dua puluh menit di sini sambil memelukmu, bodoh! Kau pikir kau bayi? Kau pikir ukuran badanmu masih sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu? Kau benar-benar berat dan sekarang tanganku kebas karena menahanmu agar tidak ambruk ke lantai!"

Donghae mendengus, lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada Hyukjae dengan enggan. Donghae kemudian berdiri nyaris tanpa jarak di hadapan Hyukjae, tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku _hoody_ oranye terang yang ia kenakan dan matanya mengunci tatapan Hyukjae yang masih bersandar pada pinggiran konter.

"Kau lupa memberiku ciuman selamat pagi dan langsung mengomel. Beraninya kau mengomel pada siswa tingkat akhir yang sedang stres menghadapi ujian!"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia mengikik sambil memperhatikan wajah memberengut Donghae. Setelah kikikannya berhenti, Hyukjae menarik ujung _hoody_ Donghae dan membuat tubuh keduanya makin merapat.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas dan tidak bisa dibilang pagi lagi."

Donghae memberengut dan mata sendunya terlihat minta dikasihani. Ia ingin protes, tapi tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalikkan ucapan Hyukjae. "Jadi ... tidak ada _morning kiss_ hari ini?"

"Oke ... maafkan aku, bayi besar." Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa harus minta maaf ketika melihat Donghae seperti akan menangis detik itu juga.

Satu lagi lagi kebiasaan Donghae yang tidak berubah hingga sekarang; merajuk dan memanfaatkan mata sendunya agar Hyukjae mau menuruti semua keinginannya.

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu buru-buru menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan tangannya dan kemudian mempertemukan bibir plumnya dengan bibir tipis Donghae. Ciuman yang ringan, tapi intens dan lembut. "Ini ... _afternoon kiss_."

"Hmm!" Donghae bergumam kesal ketika Hyukjae melepaskan pagutannya sebelum Donghae sempat melumat bibir penuh yang menjadi candu untuknya itu.

"Kau harus mandi dan makan!"

Donghae berdecak tidak suka. "Baiklah!" serunya sambil melangkah mundur dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

 **ooODEOoo**

"Aku lulus!" seru Donghae begitu melihat Hyukjae berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya, menunggu Donghae menghambur ke pelukannya. Donghae tentu saja langsung berlari dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, mengabaikan tatapan heran orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Setelah selama seminggu ini tidak bertemu karena Donghae harus fokus belajar, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa melihat bayi besarnya tersenyum dan memeluknya lagi seperti ini. Hyukjae sangat merindukan bayi besarnya yang manja.

"Besok kau akan hadir ke pesta kelulusanku, bukan?"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Donghae, lalu mengangguk sambil mengacak gemas rambut cokelat Donghae yang mulai panjang. "Hm, tentu. Aku akan datang dengan ibumu."

Senyuman _angelic_ Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai dalam waktu sekejap, ia merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dan membuat wajah mereka berdua nyaris beradu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu sebulan sebelum aku ujian?"

Oh, janji itu. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak sanggup bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Meskipun kau pura-pura lupa, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja karena janji tetaplah janji."

Hyukjae berdeham dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia berdesir saat Donghae berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya. Tangan Donghae mengelus nakal pinggang Hyukjae, hingga membuatnya menggigit bibir karena kaget.

"Lepas, bocah!"

"Malam ini, kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku." Donghae menyeringai sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan Hyukjae dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul saling memberi selamat.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, ia masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah malam ini. Bodohnya Hyukjae menjanjikan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Donghae. Habislah sudah ia malam ini.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Saat malam tiba, Hyukjae berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemen Donghae. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menekan kata sandi pintu apartemen Donghae. Ia kemudian mengembuskan napasnya dan mulai menarik kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Langkahnya begitu ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, padahal sebelumnya Hyukjae selalu melangkah masuk tanpa beban apa pun. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya menjanjikan sesuatu pada Donghae.

Mengingat perjanjian laknat itu, membuat Hyukjae selalu ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Sebulan sebelum Donghae ujian, Hyukjae menjanjikan ingin memberi hadiah pada Donghae yang sudah berusaha keras belajar dan mempertahankan nilainya. Saat itu Hyukjae berjanji akan memberikan apa pun keinginan Donghae jika dia lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Kemudian obrolan itu semakin tidak jelas dan tidak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Hyukjae dengan beberapa syarat. Katanya, ia akan minta apa pun pada Hyukjae dan Hyukjae tidak boleh menolaknya sama sekali. Dan saat Hyukjae bertanya apa yang menjadi keinginan Donghae, di saat itu pula ia menyesal karena telah bertanya.

Lee Donghae, remaja yang terlihat polos dan lugu itu tiba-tiba mendorong Hyukjae ke tempat tidur dan berbisik seduktif tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia mengatakan, bahwa di hari kelulusannya nanti, Hyukjae harus mau tidur dengannya. Oh, tentu tidur dalam arti yang lain. Sejak kecil hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka sering tidur bersama dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Hanya saja, bedanya kali ini Donghae meminta Hyukjae tidurnya dengannya, tapi dengan maksud tertentu.

Gila memang, tapi Hyukjae sudah terlanjur berjanji dan ia tidak mungkin pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya sendiri karena bagaimanapun Donghae akan menagihnya bahkan jika Hyukjae lari ke ujung neraka sekalipun.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. ia melangkah ragu-ragu dan menghampiri Donghae ke ruang tengah. Laki-laki kesayangan Hyukjae itu sedang duduk di sana, tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia masih menggunakan seragamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Donghae beranjak dari sofa dan langsung memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat.

Bibir Donghae menelusuri tengkuk Hyukjae dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Hyukjae berjengit. Ia mematung, darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir dan terasa seperti mengalir seluruhnya ke pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"K-kenapa belum ganti baju?" tanya Hyukjae gugup.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat pada ucapan seseorang yang suka sekali melihatku memakai seragam."

"Oh," sahut Hyukjae pelan. Ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Donghae.

Itu dirinya. Lee Hyukjae yang dengan bodohnya menjanjikan tubuhnya pada Lee Donghae. Gila, Hyukjae memang sudah gila!

"Tidakkah kau ingin melepaskan seragam ini sebelum kita memulai sesuatu?" tanya Donghae sambil melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya dengan perlahan.

"Ini musim dingin, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kepanasan."

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas saat jari-jari Donghae tiba dikancing terakhir seragamnya dan akhirnya Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh atletis Donghae yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik seragam sekolahnya.

"I-itu ..."

"Kemarilah," Donghae menyela Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya mendekat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada Hyukjae yang merasa kebingungan.

Tidak, bukan bingung, Hyukjae hanya merasa canggung dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Donghae yang biasanya manja, kini terlihat seperti laki-laki sesungguhnya. Menatap Hyukjae tajam dan memintanya mendekat dengan gerakan jari yang mengundang. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae tidak tahu Donghae bisa sejantan ini.

Hyukjae tertawa canggung sebelum benar-benar menghampiri Donghae. "Kau ... kau tidak berpikir aku mau dimasuki ... maksudku ... itu ... kau tahu ..."

"Kalau begitu kau ingin memasuki aku?" sela Donghae cepat.

"Ya? Bukan begitu ... maksudku ..." Hyukjae menarik napasnya dan mengembuskannya sekaligus. "Hei! Haruskah kau meminta hal ini? Kau dasar bocah mesum! Minta yang lain saja!"

Donghae mendengus, ia berdiri dan langsung mengangkat Hyukjae ke atas pundaknya. "Kau sangat berisik," gumamnya sambil membawa Hyukjae ke kamar.

Donghae kemudian membanting Hyukjae di atas tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya. Tanpa aba-aba apa pun, Donghae memagut kasar bibir Hyukjae. Menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa seolah tiada hari esok baginya.

Hyukjae awalnya meronta, ia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Tapi semakin lama, Hyukjae mulai menikmati permainan bibir Donghae yang luar biasa itu. Ia mulai melenguh dan mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Donghae tidak tinggal diam dan mulai menggerayangi _sweater_ abu-abu Hyukjae. Tidak puas dengan itu, Donghae menarik _sweater_ Hyukjae dengan paksa dan melepaskan sesaat pagutannya dengan enggan. Setelah berhasil menelanjangi bagian atas Hyukjae, kini Donghae kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya beralih pada leher dan bahu Hyukjae yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Bertahun-tahun Donghae hanya mencium dan memeluk Hyukjae, ketika saatnya ia mencumbu Hyukjae seintim ini, gairahnya memuncak dengan cepat dan sesuatu dibagian selatannya bangun dengan mudahnya. Ia tegang hanya dengan mencumbu Hyukjae seperti ini.

Hyukjae melenguh ketika telapak tangan Donghae menggerayangi bagian depan tubuhnya dan jari-jari nakal Donghae menggoda puncak dadanya. Lenguhannya semakin keras lagi saat Donghae mulai memilin dan mencubit gemas puting Hyukjae yang mulai tegang dan mencuat.

" _Hyung_ , menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Hyukjae makin berdesir. Seumur hidup Donghae tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan ketika Donghae memanggilnya begitu, Hyukjae merasa sangat terangsang.

"Dasar kau bocah mesum!" Hyukjae memaki dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun dan tidak pantas kau panggil bocah terus!"

"Bocah!" seru Hyukjae tidak mau mengalah.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. " _Well_ , kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah ini padamu!"

Sekali lagi Donghae membungkam Hyukjae dengan ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan dan menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan sensual. Ia terus menggoda bagian depan Hyukjae hingga akhirnya Hyukjae hanya sanggup melenguh dan menendang-nendang udara saat Donghae mulai membawa bibir tipisnya ke puncak dadanya yang tegang.

Hyukjae memekik dan menarik rambut cokelat Donghae, saat puncak dadanya digigit dan dipermainkan oleh lidah Donghae yang terasa kasar. Kakinya semakin kasar menendang udara dan pekikannya makin nyaring saat Donghae mulai melucuti bagian bawah Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar berisik, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa," Donghae berkata sambil mengelus penis tegang Hyukjae yang masih dibungkus celana dalam tipis. "Suka saat aku menyentuhmu seperti ini? Ini benar-benar keras dan tegang, _Hyung_."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memaki dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu Donghae punya sisi liar seperti ini. Selama ini Hyukjae selalu menganggapnya seperti bayi dan lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae padanya sekarang. Sial, Hyukjae harus mulai sadar bahwa Donghae telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya dan bukan anak kecil cengeng yang selalu menempel padanya seperti dulu.

"Kau membawakan hadiah yang aku inginkan?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae melenguh saat Donghae melepaskan sentuhannya. "Hadiah?"

"Hmm, kondom dan _lubricant_ ," jawab Donghae santai. "Oh, tunggu, aku menemukannya." Ia tersenyum setelah merogoh saku _sweater_ Hyukjae dan menemukan benda yang diinginkannya. "Wow, kau membawanya."

"Ah, kau memang sialan dan mesum!" maki Hyukjae geram.

Donghae tidak banyak menanggapi dan hanya tersenyum sambil merobek bungkus kondom beraroma lemon itu. Ia kemudian tampak berpikir dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghisapnya dulu?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk kemaluannya yang masih tertutup celananya.

"Dasar sinting! Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya? Aku tidak mau, itu menjijikan!"

"Oke, tidak masalah." Donghae mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai melucuti kancing celananya, kemudian ia menurunkannya hingga sebatas lutut dan memasang kondom di kemaluannya. "Hmm, _safety first_. Aku menyukai aromanya."

"Gila kau! Dasar maniak!"

Donghae mendesis dan mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae, menghentikan makiannya yang makin menjadi. "Berhenti memaki, Hyukjae! Kau hanya harus mendesahkan namaku mulai sekarang."

"Hei, aku—"

Kalimat Hyukjae terpotong, Donghae buru-buru membungkam dengan ciuman yang jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan memasukkan jariku, ini akan sakit tapi hanya sedikit, oke?"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyahut, Donghae sudah melesakkan sebagian jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang rektum Hyukjae yang sempit. Hyukjae mendongak dan melenguh panjang saat jari tengah Donghae masuk seutuhnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Donghae, ini memang sakit, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa memungkirinya ada rasa nikmat juga di sana. Ketika Donghae menekuk jari tengahnya di dalam sana dan mulai menggaruk lembut dinding rektum Hyukjae yang belum pernah dijamah itu, Hyukjae nyaris menjerit. Perih tapi juga nikmat, Hyukjae bingung mana rasa yang lebih dominan.

"Sakit! Terlalu kering ...," Hyukjae mendesah sambil meremas kuat biseps Donghae.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dan meraih botol _lubricant_ yang tergeletak di samping kepala Hyukjae. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Hyukjae hanya meringis saat Donghae menghujaninya dengan kecupan lembut diseluruh wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar masih bocah dan tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar!"

Donghae tidak menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae dan hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali melesakkan jarinya yang sudah berlumuran cairan _lube_. Kali ini Donghae mengikutsertakan jari manisnya dan tentu saja hal itu mengundang pekikan nyaring dari Hyukjae. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menendang Donghae. Serius, itu perih.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae." Sekali lagi Donghae menghujani Hyukjae dengan kecupan diseluruh wajahnya yang berpeluh keringat. Ia kemudian mencumbu puncak dada Hyukjae sambil menggerakkan dua jarinya di bawah sana dengan perlahan.

Hyukjae yang awalnya memekik kesakitan, kini mulai melenguh dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Ia menikmati perbuatan jari Donghae di dalam tubuhnya.

"Suka?" tanya Donghae sambil mempercepat sodokan jarinya.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat sambil terus meremas kuat biseps Donghae. Ia tidak bisa menyuarakan kenikmatannya dengan kata-kata karena seberapa keras pun ia menyusun sebuah kalimat, akhirnya tetap buyar dan kacau.

"Oh, tidak secepat itu." Donghae menarik kedua jarinya saat melihat penis Hyukjae berkedut. "Kau tidak boleh sampai sebelum aku memasukimu."

"Sialan kau!"

Donghae tertawa pelan sambil mengocok cepat penisnya, membuatnya makin tegang lagi. Ia benar-benar takjub mendengar rentetan makian Hyukjae hari ini. Padahal sebelumnya, Hyukjae selalu memanjakannya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan manis.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku masuk dan menguasaimu, Hyukjae." Donghae mendorong masuk penisnya dengan bantuan sebelah tangan. ia menggeram saat merasakan jepitan lubang Hyukjae yang sempit. Sial, padahal ia baru saja menusukkan dua jarinya, tapi tetap saja terasa sempit.

"Donghae ... ngh ...," Hyukjae melenguh keras saat merasakan rasakan penis Donghae melesak seutuhnya dan menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana yang tidak tersentuh jari-jari Donghae barusan.

Hyukjae berjengit dan meremas kuat seprai yang menjadi alasnya bercinta malam ini. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Hyukjae tidak berbohong saat mengatakan sakit dan perih, karena sesungguhnya ia merasa bagian bawahnya sedang dirobek paksa.

"Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku ...," Donghae menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali sambil mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae secara bergantian. "Boleh aku bergerak?"

"B-bergerak! Sakit sekali jika kau hanya diam."

Donghae mengelus kening Hyukjae dan menyingkirkan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di sana. Ia kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, memberi kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya pada Hyukjae.

"Lebih cepat, Donghae ... kumohon."

Mendengar Hyukjae memohon sambil mendesah seperti itu, membangkitkan sisi dominan Donghae lebih kuat lagi. Ia menyeringai dan sengaja memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Donghae ...," Hyukjae mendesah pasrah. "Aku mohon, jangan seperti itu."

"Lagi, Hyukjae ... merintih dan memohon lagi."

Hyukjae yang sudah tidak berdaya akhirnya memejamkan matanya. "Donghae ... aku mohon ... bergerak dan setubuhi aku lebih kuat lagi."

Donghae merasakan kedutan di penisnya mendengar rintihan Hyukjae. Ia puas melihat Hyukjae memohon padanya dan mulai bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Kedua tangan Donghae mencengkeram kedua tangan Hyukjae yang berada di sisi kepalanya dan matanya nyaris tidak berkedip, mengamati raut wajah Hyukjae yang menahan nikmat.

"Donghae ... aku ...," Hyukjae meremas kuat jemari Donghae, ia merasakan geli di perutnya dan sesuatu seperti memaksa meledak dari ujung penisnya.

Donghae yang mengerti, membawa sebelah tangannya ke penis Hyukjae dan mulai menggaruk lembut ujung penisnya.

"Donghae aku sampai!" Hyukjae memekik nyaris berteriak saat meledakkan ejakulasinya ditangan Donghae, ia membanting pinggul ke permukaan ranjang setelah sebelumnya ia angkat saat melepaskan hasratnya barusan.

Hyukjae masih terengah, namun Donghae sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia juga sedang mengejar puncaknya yang dirasa akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Hyukjae ...!" Donghae menggeram. Ia membawa wajahnya ke pundak Hyukjae dan menghisapnya kuat sambil menusukkan dalam-dalam penisnya dan akhirnya ia meledak di dalam sana.

Keduanya terengah, Donghae membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat di atas tubuh Hyukjae yang lemas.

"Hei, menyingkir! Aku sesak napas!" pekik Hyukjae sambil mendorong bahu Donghae.

Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan otomatis tautan mereka terlepas, membuat Hyukjae melenguh saat merasakan lubangnya kosong.

"Kau benar-benar bocah mesum, Lee Donghae."

"Dan kau suka dinodai si mesum ini. Haruskah aku mengulang bagaimana caramu mendesah tadi?"

"Brengsek kau, bocah!"

"Saranghae, _Hyung_ ," sela Donghae sambil mengecup bibir plum Hyukjae. "Mulai sekarang, jangan lihat aku sebagai anak kecil dan lihatlah aku sebagai laki-laki. Aku lelakimu. _Saranghae_ ..."

"Aku ...," Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hmm?"

" _Love you_ , _big baby_!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Saffa, thankyou very much ^^**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
